


Коллегами будем завтра

by 006_stkglm



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лукасу нужно от Рос то, чего не попросишь у просто коллеги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коллегами будем завтра

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - серия 8х01 сериала Spooks/Призраки.  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

Лукас никогда не слетает во флешбеки в штаб-квартире. В «поле» да, случалось пару раз, но в офисе непроницаемая маска «я — MI5» всегда прочно находится на месте. Вернее, находилась до сегодняшнего дня.

Нельзя сказать, что министры внутренних дел часто к ним наведываются: куда чаще их самих вызывают на ковер, но похищение главы МI5 — это более чем весомый повод. Разговор получается не из приятных, но в подобных обстоятельствах иного трудно ожидать. Рос даже рада, что достается в основном ей и Лукасу, как старшим офицерам. По крайней мере, остальные с пользой проводят те сорок пять минут, пока министр надрывает связки, брызгая слюной и словами «вопиющая» и «некомпетентность» в разных сочетаниях.  
— И лучше бы вам сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы вернуть Гарри Пирса, мисс Майерс, — заканчивает министр, когда у него перехватывает дыхание, — я надеюсь, мне не требуется объяснять вам значимость этого человека для безопасности страны.

— Не требуется, господин министр, — Рос улыбается: ничто не бесит политиков так, как невозмутимо-насмешливая реакция на выволочку. — Я вполне ее осознаю.  
Министр меряет ее гневным взглядом и явно глотает не одну дюжину «лестных» эпитетов, прежде чем сдавлено процедить:  
— Вас я больше не задерживаю, мисс Майерс. Доклад мне нужен завтра в четверть восьмого утра. Лично.  
— Слушаюсь, господин министр, — все пять шагов до выхода Рос едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, потому что двери в зале для брифингов полированные, в них все — все, черт побери — отражается, как в зеркале. Уже закрывая дверь, она краем уха слышит:  
— У ЦРУ будут передвижки: сменится офицер, курирующий межведомственные связи. Я ожидаю от отдела D и от вас лично…

Но времени осмыслить информацию ей не дают. Стоит закрыть двери кабинета, как на нее налетают со всех сторон. Нужна ее подпись на документах, нужны ее решения, нужно переоформлять повисшие без Гарри допуски, вводить в действие аварийный протокол, и прочая, и прочая. Через какое-то время она оглядывается в поисках Лукаса, чтобы, как обычно, перевалить часть работы на него, но в кабинете его по-прежнему не наблюдается. Если судить по тому, что молодчики из госбезопасности, изображавшие статуи у каждого выхода, исчезли, то и министр тоже ушел. Так где же его носит-то?

Лукас все еще в брифинг-зале: стоит, закусив губу, и смотрит куда-то в пространство. Рос хватает одного взгляда, чтобы удостовериться: не сжимай он так сильно край стола пальцами, они бы у него дрожали. Если это не флэшбек, то очень-очень близко, а у нее как всегда: море работы и ни секунды свободного времени.

— Лукас?

Он не вздрагивает — уже хорошо. Выдыхает долго и нарочито ровно. Бросает на нее быстрый взгляд и, выхватив из стоящего на столе офисного прибора квадратный листочек бумаги, царапает там пару слов и подталкивает к ней через стол подписанной стороной вниз.

«Надо поговорить».

Рос вскидывает брови в безмолвном: «Здесь? Сейчас?!»

Взгляд у Лукаса такой, словно он только в этот момент до конца осознает, где они находятся. Черт.  
Еще листочек.

«Вечером?»

Взгляд совершенно отчаянный. Рос кивает, сминая обе записки в руке, и говорит громко — микрофонам — их всегда «слушают», но сейчас к наушникам наверняка прильнуло вдвое больше народу:  
— Я знаю, что без Гарри не просто, но соберись, ладно? — и вполголоса, ему: — Ты мне нужен.  
Лукас кивает. Закрывает глаза, считает про себя до трех: она знает, потому что не раз видела, как он это делает — и когда открывает глаза, то уже более или менее готов работать. Не идеально, но сойдет. День им предстоит тяжелый.

Офис они покидают последними, когда все мыслимые и немыслимые рабочие часы уже давно истекли. Лукас, на ходу натягивая пальто, уходит в сторону лифтов. Рос выдерживает получасовую паузу, а потом спускается в гараж за машиной. Через пятнадцать минут она притормаживает в подворотне у выхода одной из станций подземки, аккурат в слепом кармане размером метр на полтора. Ей не приходится долго ждать: передняя пассажирская дверь открывается практически сразу, в машину со свойственной ему кошачьей грацией проскальзывает Лукас.  
— Спасибо.  
Рос кивает, осторожно выруливает на дорогу — чертовы пешеходы, не глядя, снуют прямо перед машиной — и бросает на него быстрый взгляд. Он выглядит уставшим (они все устали), сосредоточенным, и в нем чувствуется та самая опасная близость к грани, как всегда ощущается в нем в те вечера, когда он оказывается на ее пороге сам. По лобовому стеклу все учащающейся дробью стучат капли дождя. Рос включает обогрев салона и дворники. Тихое «вшшш-вшух» наполняет машину, окружающее сливается в размытые, набросанные крупными мазками картины импрессионистов.

— Трахни меня.

Рос бросает на Лукаса быстрый взгляд, но он смотрит прямо перед собой. Длинные, лежащие на коленях пальцы чуть подрагивают. Однако… Он ведь едва выносит, когда к нему прикасаются: на брифингах всегда садится на расстоянии вытянутой руки; когда они всем отделом собираются у чьего-нибудь стола, он всегда держится позади — «я высокий, мне и так видно»; он предпочитает лестницы, если в лифте больше трех человек; заезжает за пончиками в несусветную рань, когда там еще нет посетителей. Во время работы «в поле» у него адекватные реакции, но, если он может избежать тактильного контакта, он его избегает. И после этого всего вдруг — «трахни».

Рос высматривает место у обочины потише, паркуется, глушит двигатель и поворачивается к нему.  
— Что происходит?  
— От нас… — Лукас запинается, сглатывает — кадык тяжело дергается вверх-вниз — и продолжает ровным, равнодушным голосом, — от меня хотят плотного взаимодействия с новым офицером по межведомственным связям из ЦРУ.  
О. «Плотное взаимодействие». Именно так это и называется. Нет, разумеется, MI5 не приказывает своим офицерам под кого-то ложиться: это же в высшей степени неэтично. Начальство просто в деликатной форме доводит до сотрудника, что хочет «плотного взаимодействия». То, что это «взаимодействие» обычно происходит в горизонтали, как правило, вслух не произносится. Личная инициатива сотрудников. Полная свобода воли, продиктованная соображениями офицеров о благе страны. Рос тошнит от этой формулировки.

— Я не см… — он замолкает, кусая губы и глядя в покрытое мелкими каплями дождя лобовое стекло перед собой. Потом начинает снова: — Я не уверен, что справлюсь. Нам наверняка понадобится помощь ЦРУ, чтобы вернуть Гарри. Нельзя, чтобы первая же… — снова пауза, он с трудом подбирает нужное слово, — не… неформальная встреча прошла неудачно. Я не знаю, чего этот парень — С. Колфилд — захочет, но я должен быть готов, если… Если.  
Лукас замолкает. Руки у него дрожат.  
Дело Мейнелла невольно всплывает в памяти, Рос требуется приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы загнать эти воспоминания обратно. Если даже ей такое тяжело далось, то уж Лукасу, после его покрытых тьмой и мраком восьми лет в тюрьмах, куда он упорно не пускает штатных психологов… Такое «плотное взаимодействие» вполне может закончится всем, чем угодно: от истерики до убийства. Разумеется, ни то, ни другое укреплению связей с ЦРУ совершенно точно не поспособствует.

Рос молчит, машинально оглаживая пальцами руль. Не то, чтобы ей было о чем размышлять: свое решение она приняла. Не сейчас — в пахнущей дождем и кожей машине — уже давно. Когда наблюдала, как проходит эйфория от возвращения на родину, в отдел, как его отпускает адреналин, оставляя растерянность и тоскливую неприкаянность в его глазах. Как день за днем в нем нарастает напряжение, грозящее выплеснуться в любой момент, в самой непредсказуемой форме, и которое ушло из него разом, стоило ей скомандовать: «Раздевайся догола. На колени».  
С этой проблемой все равно пришлось бы разбираться, и чем раньше, тем лучше.  
— Хорошо.  
Лукас кивает, долго неровно выдыхает, трет губы рукой.  
— Все будет хорошо, — Рос заводит двигатель, оглядывается, проверяя, свободен ли путь, — я о тебе позабочусь.  
Он делает движение, словно собирается отстегнуть ремень безопасности и улечься головой ей на колени, но все же замирает на сидении неподвижно.

Вливаясь в движущийся по вечерним улицам поток, Рос на мгновение задумывается: куда ехать? Смешивать в голове Лукаса понятие «безопасность», которое прочно ассоциируется у него с ее квартирой, и то, что он просит сделать, ей не хочется. Она мысленно прикидывает варианты и резко притормозив, разворачивает машину через сплошную двойную, как Адам. Лукас ни о чем не спрашивает, он вообще не произносит ни звука за те полчаса, что они добираются до одной из конспиративных квартир, из тех, что были предложены Лукасу на выбор после успешного завершения операции «Тиресий». Тогда переезжать в срочном порядке пришлось всем. Возможно, Конни и не сдала русским все адреса, но проверять эту вероятность на собственной шкуре ни у кого желания не наблюдалось.

Квартира пустая, холодная, «глухая» — Лукас ее еще официально не выбрал, потому ни прослушку, ни наружное наблюдение пока не установили. Гарри Пирс — старый стреляный лис и, несмотря на широкие жесты и чувство вины, подстраховываться никогда не забывает. Но Рос не сомневается, что Лукас остановит свой выбор именно на ней. После стольких лет взаперти у него слабость к максимально открытым пространствам.  
Рос включает обогрев на полную, заглядывает в холодильник: там пусто, даже воды нет. А вот кровать застелена — как удачно. Лукас все еще стоит у входной двери, ссутулившись и засунув руки в карманы пальто.  
— Мне нужно минут сорок.  
Он кивает и начинает медленно расстегивать пуговицы.  
— Если передумаешь, — Рос сжимает его предплечье через рукав, — у нас с тобой ничего не изменится. С контактом в ЦРУ придумаем что-нибудь.  
Варианты всегда есть, но ему пора бы уже справиться, наконец, с теми страхами, которые отражаются на работе.  
— А если не передумаешь, — она привычно добавляет в голос стали, — то, когда я вернусь, ты будешь на этой кровати. Голый.

Лукас снова кивает, сглатывает и охватывает себя руками. Он не передумает, знает Рос. Он слишком зациклен на чувстве вины перед Гарри, чтобы отказаться сделать что-то, что хоть косвенно может увеличить шансы на его возвращение. Чертова сука Конни Джеймс и ее чертов язык. Могла бы промолчать. Могла бы сказать что-то самой Рос — могла бы отца припомнить. Но нет, Конни била наверняка: в самое уязвимое место. Сбегая по ступенькам к машине Рос зло встряхивает головой. Ладно. Не самая большая проблема сейчас. Она забирается в свой темно-синий седан, выводит на карту мобильника адреса секс-шопов и выбирает ближайший.

Когда, спустя тридцать восемь минут, Рос возвращается, в квартире уже тепло, даже жарко. И тихо. Так тихо, что она отчетливо различает низкое гудение включенной на кухне вытяжки — в помещении и впрямь было душно, когда они пришли. Рос запирает двери, забрасывает по дороге бутылку с минеральной водой в холодильник и идет в спальню. Квартира устроена, как студия: минимум перегородок, весьма условное деление пространства на зоны — включенного в кухне света хватает, чтобы освещать и спальню.

Заслышав ее шаги, сидящий на краю кровати Лукас вскидывает голову и неловко замирает, явно не зная что делать: встать или привычно соскользнуть на пол на колени.  
— Сиди.  
Рос ставит бумажный пакет на край кровати, снимает плащ и кивает на белый прямоугольник пластыря на боку у Лукаса.  
— Как ты?  
Он недоуменно хмурится — видно, уже успел забыть о царапине, полученной всего пару дней назад, в разгар беготни по тоннелям подземки наперегонки с ребятами Саркисяна — потом скашивает глаза, спохватывается и кивает:  
— Нормально. Заживает.

Голос у него скрипучий и хриплый. Рос бросает плащ на спинку кресла: одежда Лукаса аккуратно сложена на сиденье. Достает из пакета еще одну бутылку с водой и протягивает ему.  
— Пей.  
Справится с крышкой у него получается не сразу. Он делает три долгих глотка, завинчивает крышку обратно, ставит бутылку на пол у изголовья, вытирает рот ладонью и испускает долгий рваный вздох. Если знаешь, куда смотреть видно, что его колотит от страха.  
— Эй, — Рос подходит к нему вплотную, становится меж его раздвинутых коленей и привычно опускает руку на его загривок. — Все в порядке. Ты со мной. Все будет хорошо.  
Он еле заметно кивает и опускает голову, почти утыкаясь макушкой ей в живот. Волосы у него после душа еще влажные.  
— Все будет хорошо.

Он вздыхает, утыкается лицом ей в бедро и сползает с кровати на колени. Рос ласково ерошит его волосы, потом делает шаг назад и говорит:  
— Помоги с сапогами.  
Лукас осторожно расстегивает молнию, отгибает голяшки, одну за другой помогает ей высвободить ноги. Потом, когда других приказов не следует, опускает руки вдоль тела и замирает. На самом деле это плохой знак: это значит, что он контролирует реакции тела настолько, что ни о каком расслаблении и речи не идет. Ну, что же…  
Рос расстегивает молнию узкой юбки — она предпочитает джинсы, но министерский этикет диктует свои правила — позволяет ткани упасть и берется за пуговицы блузки. Лукас сглатывает, кадык движется вверх-вниз. Рос одну за другой расстегивает пуговицы: на ней строгий черный лифчик, что вкупе с чулками на поясе производит на Лукаса некоторое впечатление, если судить по тому, как старательно он выравнивает дыхание, как сжимаются его пальцы, как раздуваются ноздри, с изумлением втягивая забытый за столько лет запах женщины. Но член его к происходящему остается совершенно равнодушен.

— Эй, — Рос касается его щеки кончиками пальцев, берет его за подбородок и заставляет поднять голову, — я о тебе позабочусь.  
Он на миг вскидывает на нее глаза и сразу опускает их.  
— Подготовился?  
Он кивает, и Рос гладит его большим пальцем по скуле.  
— На кровать, — мягко говорит она, он подчиняется молча, — на спину.  
Он чуть медлит, затем неуверенно укладывается. На темно-синем постельном белье белизна его кожи с клеймами татуировок выделяется особенно ярко. Она качает головой, забирается на постель и легонько шлепает его по голени:  
— Ноги согни и раздвинь. Шире. Еще.  
Лукас слушается. Он дышит чуть чаще, но к возбуждению это не имеет никакого отношения.  
— Не закрывай глаза. Смотри на меня, слышишь?  
Он вдруг усмехается:  
— Это не так и сложно.  
Рос фыркает, тянется за одной из подушек и шлепает его заду.  
— Припо… да, вот так.

Он кивает сам себе, поднимает глаза к стеклянному потолку, облизывает губы и даже почти не вздрагивает, когда она касается скользкими от смазки пальцами его сжавшегося ануса.  
С ним не надо жалости: он сильный, раз выжил после восьми лет у русских. Не надо любви: это только все осложнит. Ему нужны уверенность и безопасность. Уверенность, что собственное тело не предаст его, заблудившись в воспоминаниях. Ощущение безопасности, чтобы он мог закрыть глаза, а, открыв их, не увидеть бездыханное тело партнера по постели и по разведке. Контроль. Так или иначе, все упирается в контроль.  
— Эй, — зовет Рос, и, когда Лукас фокусирует взгляд на ней, говорит: — если скажешь мне что-нибудь высокоморальное, типа «королева», я остановлюсь.  
Он фыркает, замирает, когда Рос потихоньку вводит пальцы, и выдыхает долго и рвано.  
— Л-ладно.  
— Договорились.

Внутри он тесный, хотя ощутимо и небезуспешно пытается расслабится. И гладкий, хотя в паре мест она чувствует на жарких, мягких стенках заднего прохода рубцовую ткань. Но это как с татуировками: не ее, чтобы касаться. Достаточно того, что ее пальцы скользят все легче, Лукас постепенно перестает дышать, как пробежавший стометровку олимпиец, а его член начинает проявлять признаки жизни, когда она осторожно проезжается подушечками пальцев по простате, запоминая угол и глубину.  
— Рос… — выдыхает он, когда она надавливает чуть сильнее.  
— Заканчиваем с предварительными ласками?  
Он фыркает и издает тихий смешок: больше от того, что его отпускает напряжение, чем от того, что смешно, но какая разница, если он расслабляется сильней, а член, наоборот, крепнет. Вот так, мой хороший, вот так. А с ласками действительно заканчиваем.

— Знаешь, — озвучивает она через полминуты, застегивая аккуратные черные ремешки на бедрах, — понятие «зависть к пенису» приобретает какое-то совершенно новое значение.  
Лукас еле заметно дергает уголком губ в намеке на улыбку, Рос почти уверена, что он сейчас пойдет на попятный. Но он молчит. Молчит, пока она надрывает упаковку и раскатывает по страпону презерватив, испытывая какое-то странное ощущение перевернутого с ног на голову дежавю. Молчит, пока она, устраиваясь, мягко направляет его, чтобы поднял одну ногу к груди и придерживал под коленом. Молчит, когда она упирается головкой страпона в его анус, а руками по обе стороны от его головы. А потом выдыхает, заправляет выбившуюся прядь ей за ухо и придерживает ее рукой за затылок, пока она мягко толкает бедра вперед.

По стеклянной крыше над ними шелестит дождь, абажуры светильников отбрасывают на постель причудливые тени. Лукас лежит под ней, замерев, и, кажется, едва осмеливается дышать. Так, словно боится, что от малейшего движения страпон превратится в лезвие. Так, словно от любого неосторожного движения ждет боли.  
— Эй, — тихо окликает Рос, — это только я.  
Лукас кивает, и она чувствует, как сжимаются его пальцы у нее в волосах.  
Она тихонько отводит бедра назад и толкается вновь. Раз, другой, не без иронии отмечая про себя, что и впрямь было бы неплохо сейчас чувствовать его плотью, а не полагаться на память и… Лукас втягивает воздух, обмякший член вновь дергается. К черту Фрейда с его завистью, в самом-то деле. Память ее никогда не подводила. Рос улыбается и мягко поводит бедрами, проезжаясь по его простате снова, и снова, и снова.  
Он дышит все чаще, то и дело облизывает-прикусывает губу, но по-настоящему Рос завораживает то, как его зрачки, расширяясь, затапливают радужку.  
— Рос, — выдыхает Лукас одними губами, — Рос…

Он отпускает ее волосы, дергается зажать себе рот, но Рос перехватывает его руку и ведет вниз, вдоль поджарого живота, многозначительного «gnothi seauton» и жестких волосков блядской дорожи, заставляя его накрыть ладонью окрепший член. Она сжимает пальцы — Лукас поневоле повторяет движение — и продолжает направлять его руку в такт размеренным толчкам своих бедер по знакомому каждому мужчине маршруту: вверх, обежать пальцами головку, вниз, сжать посильнее, чуть ослабить хватку и повторить все сначала.  
В его огромных зрачках, в этом шальном, изумленном и немножко обдолбанном — адреналин и эндорфины великая вещь — взгляде можно утонуть. Лукас сжимает пальцы, испускает еле слышный стон и ускоряет темп. Вот так, мой хороший, вот так. Рос потихоньку перестает нежничать, двигаясь все резче и толкаясь все сильней. Он глухо мычит, закусив губу, поджарые мышцы его живота подрагивают, поджимаются яйца.  
— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает он, цепляясь за Рос этим своим обдолбанным взглядом, — Рос, пожалуйста…  
Рос смеется, отпускает его надрачивающий член кулак и поворачивает выключатель в основании страпона.  
Чертов вибратор действует даже на нее, Лукас же выгибается, чуть не сбрасывая ее с себя, и кончает, забрызгивая спермой грудь и живот, цепляясь за Рос взглядом, будто она — то единственное, что удерживает его здесь, в безопасной реальности этой тихой пустой квартиры.

Когда она осторожно выскальзывает из него и выключает вибратор, его тихое:  
— Нннгх, — становится отчетливо слышно. На кухне все также шумит вытяжка. По стеклянной крыше над ними барабанит совсем разошедшийся дождь. Лукас со стоном опускает ногу и тяжело, устало взмахивает ресницами. На груди блестят капли и потеки спермы. Рос отстегивает ремешки, встает, намереваясь сбежать в душ, потому что, во-первых, надо принести полотенце, а во-вторых, да — чертов вибратор, но Лукас тянет ее к себе. Она знает, что не должна, но день… неделя… месяц… год… были ужасные, она устала... и… и… Да к черту это все!  
Рос позволяет ему притянуть себя спиной к груди, укрыть одеялом и скользнуть ей ладонью между ног. Лукас нежен. Очень-очень нежен. Он целует ее затылок, шепчет «спасибо», и делает ей тепло, хорошо, горячо и м-м-м…

После ей и правда надо бы в душ, но тело до краев наполнено приятной сытой усталостью. Она вот-вот уснет, но прежде…  
— Лукас?  
— Да, коллеги в самый раз, я помню, — сонно выдыхает Лукас ей в плечо. — Завтра снова будем коллегами.  
Его челка щекочет ей шею, невольно заставляя Рос улыбаться сквозь сон.  
— Да. Завтра…


End file.
